If I Could Have Lived Five Lives
by LuciferIX
Summary: Ash has a secret he's keeping from the group, more importantly from a single person. But eventually he has to reveal his secret, otherwise he could loose the person he loves, forever. Advanceshipping, AshMay, AAMayL
1. Secret Obsession

Well I wrote this story partially due to the great reviews I got on my last story and because I heard a quote that made me start thinking of a new story. Like my last story this will be split into two chapters, well I hope you guys like this one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut!"

"Sceptile, counter with Slam!"

The two attacks collided in midair as the scoreboard deducted points from both of our scores, and soon after both Pokèmon landed on the ground panting heavily. I had just received my final frontier symbol and we were heading home to Pallet Town when our group stumbled upon a small contest being held for a local festival. With both May and I getting into the finals it was down to each of our fully evolved Hoenn starters. Neither Pokèmon had the upper hand in the battle so far, as it see-sawed back and forth between the two of us. Both of our Pokèmon were at their limit and the end was near.

"Blaziken finish this up with Overheat!"

"Sceptile give it one last Solar Beam!"

Both Pokèmon started to power up their final attacks and launched them at their opponent. The attacks collided as the buzzer sounded for the round to be over. When the dust settled, the result of the battle was a perfect tie. May and I ran to our respective Pokèmon to see how they were and to congratulate them for a job well done.

"I'm sorry to say this but we only have one ribbon to give out." Nurse Joy said as she approached us. May and I looked at each other and nodded.

"I think we know what to do Nurse Joy," I stated and took the ribbon from her. I then tossed it up into the air, "Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!" Sceptile leapt up with his blades glowing and skillfully split the ribbon in half. Each half fell into each of our waiting hands, and together we did a victory pose. "Alright! We won the Terracotta Ribbon!" "PiPikachu!" As the crowd roars with applause May and I give a quick smile to each other and waved to the crowd.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow that was a great match! Ash you really should think of getting into coordinating." May said as we continued their walk back to Pallet Town.

"Hey that was a one time event, even if I did tie for first. Although you could also say that you've already lost your touch if you almost got beaten by an amateur May." I replied with a large smile on my face.

"Take that back Ash Ketchum!" May yelled as she started to run after me.

"I was hoping for a quiet walk back, but with you two yelling so much that looks like an impossible wish." Brock said as May caught me and proceeded to tackle me onto the ground. I was unable to control my laughter as May was trying to pull my hat down over my head while pinning me underneath herself.

"Well if you guys won't listen to what I have to say then I guess that I won't be making supper anytime soon." Brock threatened. I heard that message loud and clear, and I think May heard it as well. She got up off of me and looked down at the ground, a little embarrassed.

"Sorry Brock," I said as I got up, still trying to control my laughter, "but I couldn't resist making fun of May like that. Besides she takes those things so seriously I was wondering what her reaction would be. Oh and by the way, that was an impressive tackle May." As I said the last part I started to rub my hip, while it did hurt it wasn't too bad. "You're stronger than you look."

May looked back at me and gave a quick laugh, "Well that's what you get for making a joke like that. Besides you could also say that you've lost your touch, not being able to defeat me." She said with a smile on her face.

"Oh so now you are making the harsh jokes," I said in a hurtful tone. "Sure I'll admit; you are the better coordinator, but you still have a ways to go before you beat me in a real battle. Besides its fun getting you riled up like that, Max can't have all the fun."

"You think that's fun Ash? At least when you do it she doesn't slap you on the head afterwards." Max said as he stepped out from behind Brock. "Now Brock, you said something about food, right?"

"Alright I'll make supper, but we will have a nice conversation while eating. None of this yelling or tackling, I'm starting to get a headache."

"Sure thing Brock." I said stealing a quick glance at May.

"Ya we got most of it out of our systems after that last fight."

"God, the way you two fight and make up like that it's almost like you're a couple." Brock said jokingly.

"What! No! We're just good friends having a small squabble, right Ash?" May quickly replied waving her hands.

"Right." I said while trying to hide my disappointment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During supper May wanted us to talk about our plans after we got back to Pallet Town. As we talked we continued to eat around the fire, Brock and I sat on one side of the fire while May and Max sat on the other side with Pikachu asleep in her lap.

"Well I was probably going to go check up on my family in Pewter City to see if they need any help and to see how my Pokèmon are doing. After that I'm not sure. How about the rest of you? Ash?" Brock questioned.

"Well I've heard that there are plenty of unique Pokèmon north of here in an area called Sinnoh. So I was thinking of traveling up there and participating in that league. Then after that I might take up Scott's offer and become a frontier brain. At least I would be getting more challenging battles with that job instead of becoming just a regular gym leader. How about you May?"

"Well I really haven't thought too much about it, Drew said that he and Harley are going to Johto to compete in those contests. So I was thinking of heading off over there."

At the sound of this I could feel my heart drop, "Oh," I put on a fake smile and looked over at the youngest member of the group. "And I'm guessing that you are going to head back to Hoenn to get your first Pokèmon, right Max?"

"Yep! I finally get to have my very own Pokèmon! I'm still trying to figure out who to choose though. But after seeing your Sceptile and May's Blaziken, I'll probably choose Treecko."

Even though I asked the question, where Max was going wasn't really the topic that occupied my mind. _"So May is going to be leaving us then. I just hope that I can figure out how to tell her before she leaves."_

"You like May don't you?"

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Brock whispering to me. Max and May were talking about something to each other; I could hear something about their parents but I turned my attention back to Brock.

"Is it really that obvious? I thought that I was doing fairly well trying to hide it," I whispered back stealing yet another look at May who looked as if she was about to strangle Max. The sight made me smile.

"Well I wouldn't say that it was obvious, but if you look closely enough than it is as clear as day. You're worried about May leaving and going to Johto right?"

I shook my head with that last comment; even if he failed so many times at trying to get the girls Brock still knew a thing or two about his friends. "Well you hit the nail on the head; I just don't know what to do before she leaves."

"You should tell her how you feel; she hasn't made up her mind just yet on where she's headed."

"Ya that's easy for you to say Mr. Flirtatious. And how am I supposed to do that when I'm still trying to keep how I feel a secret from her?"

"That you have to come up with for yourself. But you only have a couple days to make up your mind; otherwise it could be too late. You don't want her to end up with Drew do you?"

I could feel anger well up inside me at the sound at his name. "No of course not," I replied trying to hide the anger, but Brock caught it easily.

"Well there ya go, even more reason to tell her how you feel. Besides what's the worst that could happen?"

"What are you guys whispering about over there?" May asked interrupting our private conversation.

"Oh nothing, just comparing notes to see if we might meet up again in Sinnoh, right Brock?" I responded, a little too quickly.

"Um, right."

She gave us an odd look but seemed to brush it off. I gave a quiet sigh of relief, but at the same time I felt a little forlorn. While I wanted her to know how I feel, the combination of fear and anxiety keep me from actually telling her.

The rest of the night was filled with small talk and jokes being passed around, as this could be the last night out in the field that we spend together. As the rest of them went to sleep I stayed up to think of a way to tell May how I feel about her before she leaves the day after tomorrow. Almost the entire time I was looking over at her to receive my inspiration. I was just glad that everybody else was asleep or else my secret would have been obvious to even a passer-by. After a few hours of thinking and no progress to show I decided to sleep on it and hope that I can think of something in the morning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I found myself is a stadium packed full with people. As I looked around I saw Pikachu running up to me from the center of the field where what looked like a bipedal hammerhead shark and a lady dressed in black standing on the opposite side. Every person in the stadium was standing and the applause was almost deafening. After Pikachu leapt up to my shoulder and gave me a congratulating coo, I continued to look around the stadium. I could see Brock, Gary, and my mom sitting among other people I knew in a what appeared to be a reserved section. There was also a girl there that I didn't recognize; she was wearing a white cap with the Pokè Ball symbol on it covering her blue hair. But what caught my eye was a brown haired blue eyed angel running up to me with a gold locket swinging upon her neck. It took a quick second for me to realize that it was May, although she looked as if she was about 18 or 19. She ran up to me and gave me a big hug. I was stunned by this but accepted the gesture with no regrets. _"God I must be dreaming. This is too good to be true, please don't let this to end."_ But it got even better as she let go and went to give me a kiss; at that moment I would have given anything to be able to feel the wonderful touch of her lips against mine.

"Congratulations Ash, I knew that you could win." May said as she gave me another hug, and as she did I could feel something in my pocket. I reached down to get a better look at it and as I pulled it out May's eyes grew and it looked as if her heart skipped a few beats as she covered her mouth with her hands to try and keep herself from gasping. I looked down at the item to see a small velvet box.

"Ash… Is that?" May was almost speechless. I opened the box to find a diamond ring inside, and I knew instantly what it was for. I also found an unknown sense of calmness as I was about to ask the biggest question of my life.

"May," I started as I got down on my knee and the entire stadium fell in to a hush, "We've traveled for years together as best friends. I've watched and helped you grow from an unsure Pokèmon trainer to one of the best coordinators in the world. As we traveled I came to find comfort in your laugh and in your very presence. By this time I don't know if I would be able to live without that feeling of being next to you. So I have to ask you this one question, would you allow me the honor of becoming my bride?"

May has a look of complete surprise on her face. As she stated to cry she leapt into me and I fell onto the ground. I could hear that she started to give me an answer, but as she did a delightful smell started to waft into the area.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to find Brock fixing breakfast with May and Max still asleep. "Damn it," I muttered under my breath. _"This is exactly why I didn't want it to end, reality sucks."_ Brock looked up from breakfast to see that I was awake.

"So you're up, were you able to answer the question with all that thinking last night?" he said with a sly smile.

"To tell you the truth, no. But I think I was able to consider the next question I'll have to ask her."

He gave me a quizzical look but didn't continue the topic. Not even Brock will have to learn of my dream last night. That is for my mind only; unless it comes true, then I will tell one other. But by that time it should be only something to look back on and call fate. I got up to go sit next to Brock waking Pikachu up in the process; he gave a big yawn and gave me a long stare. _"Okay, so maybe he might know as well. I'll have to ask him about it later."_

"Come on Pikachu, breakfast is almost ready." I said to him. He nodded his head, almost as if he knew what I was thinking, and ran up to me to finally give me my good morning coo.

As the smell got stronger Max and then May woke up to the sight of a grand breakfast. While there was still tomorrow morning before we split up, Brock wanted the start of this day to be one to remember. There was sausage, French toast, pancakes, scrambled eggs, toast, and fresh fruit spread out before us. I could feel my eyes grow at the sight of all the delicious food. We sat down to eat and as usual May and I both grabbed large plates of nearly everything. As we started to inhale Brock's cooking, the other two could only stare at what was unfolding before their eyes. In less than a couple minutes May and I had each finished a stack of pancakes, the scrambled eggs, the sausage, and we were finishing up the French toast.

"Wow you guys must be hungry, I've never seen either of you eat that fast before." Max said to us. I looked over at May as she looked up towards me and smiled. I could feel my face starting to heat up so I did gave a quick smile back and looked back at my food._ "We are so similar in many ways; no wonder I fell in love with her."_

"Ash you okay? Just a second ago you were eating like there was no tomorrow, but now you are just looking at your food with an odd look on your face."

I could hear who said it and at that moment I didn't want to look up at her for fear of seeing my blushing face. But I knew that she wouldn't let the topic drop. Yet another quality that drew me to her, she cared for anybody, no matter how close or distant they were to her.

"I'm fine May," I finally say to her, "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Oh, well is there anyway that I could help?"

I paused and considered what she was actually asking. _"She has no idea of how much she could help, if only I had the courage to tell her exactly how I feel."_

"No, there's nothing that anybody can do to help me with this problem. It's something that only I can deal with, and eventually I will overcome it. So don't worry May, although your offer means a lot to me, thanks." I respond with a sad smile on my face. Brock gave a knowing nod of his head, wile May's and Max's faces looked confused.

"Alright Ash if you say so. Oh and its no problem, if you ever need any help don't be afraid to ask."

"Thanks May."

_"Oh great, now she might think that there's something wrong me, but at least I will be rid of this gloom in less than two days. Or so I hope"_

"Well," Brock started breaking the silence, "we're only about a couple hours outside of Pallet Town. So let's get a good start and get there so we have plenty of time to relax."

"Alright! Ash you need to show me the best place to go shopping there, I have so much that I want to buy before I leave." May cheered as the smile returned to her face. I almost melted right then and there.

"Sure, no problem May. I'd love to. There's a mall about a half-hour walk outside of town. We can go there and you can buy anything you want."

She ran up to me and gave me a big hug, "Oh thank you Ash! You're such a good friend!" As she did this, this morning's dream came rushing back into my mind, and I turned many shades of red. She let go soon after with a slight blush on her face.

"Oh sorry Ash, I guess I got carried away." She said with a small chuckle.

I pulled my hat down to cover my face and looked away from her, trying to hide my own blush. "Like I said it's not a problem."

"Well if you two are done, I think that we should clean up and get going." Brock said, thankfully breaking up the embarrassing moment. So we all pitched in to pick up camp and set out for Pallet Town.

About an hour into the walk back home I purposefully fell behind a bit so that I would be able to have a private conversation with Pikachu.

"Hey buddy, I'm guessing that you know as well as Brock about what's going through my head these last few months?" I whispered to my best-friend sitting on my shoulder.

"Pika." He said as he nodded his head. I should have known that he would have been able to figure me out. I can understand him better than any of my Pokèmon and I'm guessing that the bond is just as strong on the other end.

"Well then I guess I don't have to exaggerate on that topic, so on to the next question. Either you already know what I'm going to be talking about or you want to be informed about said incident."

"Pika pikapika, Pikachu, Pikapi."

"I should have guessed that you knew of what I dreamt about this morning. If the bond between May and I can even get close to the strength of ours it would be a dream come true." I said to him as I scratched under his chin. "So what do you think Pikachu, should I try to ask May to be my girlfriend? You have almost as much of a say in this as I do."

"Pikapika. Chaa."

"Oh, so I'm not the only one with a crush huh? Well Brock was right, like trainer like Pokèmon. So I know your answer then. You're right Pikachu; somehow, someway I'll find the courage to ask her. Who knows? Maybe that dream might become reality." I say with a small laugh.

"Ash! Pikachu! Hurry up! We can see Pallet Town from here!" Max called from a hill in front of us.

"Alright, for now we leave this just between us. Right?"

"Pika," he said while nodding his head.

"Be right there guys!" I call back as I run up to meet them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is, hope it was good enough. Well like before I'll accept flames as long as they aren't directed towards Advanceshipping. Otherwise everyone please review.


	2. Courage Takes Hold

Well I forgot to say that this is in Ash's POV, but I guess you all figured that out fairly easily. There aren't too many Advanceshippers that don't know that last contest battle. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, this is the second and final installment of this story. Well hope you guys like the second half.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Pokèmon or its characters

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After settling in and saying hi to my mom we set off in different directions. Brock and Max went off to buy the food for the grand feast that he and my mom will be making for tonight as a final farewell dinner, while I took May and Pikachu to go shopping at the new mall that opened up not too long ago.

As we walked the half-hour to the mall, I could tell that May was happier than I've seen her in a long time. The sight of her like that made me nearly forget about the dilemma that I was faced with.

When we got to the mall it was what seemed like pure chaos as May ran from store to store buying everything from clothes to shoes to trinkets to things that I would have no clue what they were, let alone what they would be used for.

"Ash I'm getting hungry, do you think we could stop to eat lunch?"

_"Ha, she's getting hungry? I'm the one carrying all the bags_." Not that I mind though. For her I would do anything that she would ask, as long as it brings her happiness and a smile to her face.

"Sure May, I think the food court is in the middle of the mall. We can head down there now if you want."

"Yay! Thanks Ash! All this shopping has got me craving a burger."

As we walked down to the food court something familiar caught my eye in one of the stores and a grand idea came to my mind._ "Well that would be a very good start and it could help me find the right words to say to her."_

When we got to the food court we found a small restaurant to eat at, sat down, and made our order.

"May, I'll be right back. There's something that I have to get before our food comes. It'll just take a minute." I ran out leaving Pikachu with her and went to pick up the perfect present to help me finally tell May how I feel about her.

I was able to get back with not a minute to spare as our food reached the table. May gave me a curious look as I sat down. While we were eating she started to ask me questions.

"So what did you buy Ash?"

"Um, nothing really. Just a gift for a friend."

"Oh really? Is this friend a girl?"

"Um, ya. Why?"

"Just wondering," she said with a sly smile. "So, do you like her?"

I nearly chocked on my food as soon as she said that. _"Does she know? Does she feel the same way?"_ These were just a couple of the questions that were racing though my mind at that moment.

"I knew it! So do I know her?"

_"So she doesn't know, well I might as well go along with this for now."_

"Ya, you know her." I stutter with a blush forming on my face.

"Okay so I know her. Is it Misty?"

"Misty? Heck no, she's more like an older sister the way she treats me. I mean would a girlfriend really be hitting her boyfriend just to get his attention/"

"Good point. Well then if it's not Misty… How well do I know her?"

"Um, May? I don't feel that this is the right time to talk about this." I say as my face turns even redder. She almost seemed as if she snapped back into reality or as if she was on autopilot and was just put back on manual. Then came the apologies.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry Ash. I really shouldn't try to pry into your life like that. If you don't want to tell me then you don't have to."

"Don't worry about it May. I promise I'll tell you when I'm ready."

Pikachu gave a small sigh as he sat in May's lap, he was as relieved as I was at May backing off with the questions. _"I will tell her today, just in my own way and at my own pace."_ I tell myself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the meal we started to walk back to the house, with me still carrying the multitude of heavy bags. Pikachu was riding on her shoulder cause he felt that I had enough weight to carry.

"Wow that was a great meal, thanks for treating Ash. That was really nice of you."

"Hey that's no problem May. Like I told you it's my pleasure."

"How come Ash?"

"Well May, that information is on a need to know basis, and I don't think that you need to know." I tell her with a smile.

"You love to give me answers that dance around the truth don't you?"

"Hey I can't let Max get all the fun!"

"Oh why don't you just tell me?" She then ran a few steps ahead of me and gave me the most irresistible puppy dog eyes that one could imagine. "Please tell me Ashy, I promise I won't tell anyone."

_"God those eyes are going to be her secret weapon_," any resistance that I had just washed away. _"Well Ash, now is as good as ever to tell her how you feel. You're all alone with nobody around for miles and if you miss your chance now you may never have this opportunity again."_

"Alright May I'll tell you." I say with a smile on my face. I put down all of the bags so I can stand up straight as I finally find the strength to tell her. "May after all this time I have been keeping something from you."

"Huh? What are you talking about Ash? All I'm asking for is a simple explanation for why you don't tell me the truth."

"May, I truly wish that it was that simple but what I have to tell you goes far beyond a simple explanation. May I…"

As I tried to finally tell May the true extent of feelings a small explosion occurred near us, instead of finishing my sentence I dove to protect May from any debris. Then those familiar voices came from beyond the smoke.

"So we caught you finally alone."

"Only two twerps instead of four."

"So let's start the intro!"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right."

"Wobba, Wobba"

"Mime, Mime, Mime"

Out of the smoke came a hot air balloon shaped exactly like a Meowth's head and paw.

"_It's like they know exactly when they are not wanted, and that's when they show up. After all of that waiting and pressure I endured, I will not let them ruin this!"_

"Team Rocket now is not the time!" I yelled at them.

"Oh I think that it is the perfect time." Jessie replied

"Of course the perfect time is the time that we are least expected, and thus you let your guard down so that we can steal Pikachu!" James finished.

"I don't have time for this! Pikachu use Thunder on their balloon!"

"Pika, Pikachu!"

But the lightning didn't reach all the way to the balloon; instead it stopped in front of it and seemed to hit an invisible barrier. The barrier seemed to hold the charge as the massive amounts of voltage circulated around it.

"Hahaha, you should now by now that we are immune to Pikachu's electric attacks. This version is based off of our little Wobbuffet's Mirror Coat, and so you get the attack thrown right back at you!" Meowth bragged.

Sure enough the Thunder attack was focusing and shot straight back to the ground. But it wasn't aimed at Pikachu; the Thunder was heading straight for me! I had no time to dodge and knew that there was nothing I could do but hope that the attack didn't hurt too much. But at the last moment I felt a hard push on my left shoulder and looked to see May push me aside right as the Thunder hit ground, right on top of her!

"May!" I yell as she disappears into the light. As the dust settles I look to see May lying on the ground not moving.

"You…You…You, monsters! How dare you do that to her! You will pay! Sceptile, Donphan, Swellow Go!" I let my anger get the best of me, but I had good reasons. For one they interrupted me for the moment I have been waiting so long for, next they hurt the woman that I loved, and finally they just won't stop trying to capture Pikachu!

"Now! Sceptile, Solar Beam! Donphan, Hyper Beam! Swellow, Aerial Ace!"

As each of the attacks were powering up I'm glad that I couldn't see the look that I had on my face, the amount of different emotions that I was feeling was fueling my current hatred for those three. The attacks were launched and hit the balloon head on. Sadly enough for them their barrier couldn't hold the strength of the attacks and shattered. I could hear their screams as they "blasted off again" but at that moment they were the last things I was worried about. I ran over to May to check on her. _"Oh please let her be okay."_ When I got to her all my Pokèmon were there right next to me. I knelt down and tried to feel for a pulse, I felt slightly relieved when I felt a pulse but with her still unconscious I was still worried for her safety.

"Alright everyone, return, thanks for your help." After they were back in their Pokè Balls I picked up May while Pikachu got onto my shoulder and I started to run to the nearest hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we arrived at the hospital the doctors accepted her to the emergency room, and I had to wait out in the waiting room. The whole time the only thing I could think about was May and how she was doing. Pikachu tried to cheer me up with a pat to the back of my head but he knew as well as I that it would take more than that to cheer me up.

"Ash Ketchum?" I looked up to see a nurse with a clipboard looking around.

"Yes?"

"Follow me please."

She led me to a small room where May was sleeping in the bed. "The doctors said that she will be fine. The electricity will have no lasting effects to her. She just needs to get some rest and she will be as good as new."

"Thanks for your help."

She gave a quick smile and left me and Pikachu in the room, alone with the sleeping May. She looked so peaceful sleeping like that. I lost all thought at that moment as I felt as though this was all my fault. So to calm myself I started to talk to her, in doing so I also unconsciously held onto her hand.

"May, I'm so sorry for what has happened to you today. I feel its all my fault, if I wouldn't have stopped us to tell you how I feel then you wouldn't have been put into this situation." I sighed, took a deep breath and continued.

"Sometimes I wish I could have lived five lives, there would be so much that I could learn and maybe even avoid events like this. Heck that would be a nice thing to be able to do." As I started to count the things off on my fingers, I could feel my mood lighten as the tension started to lift from me. "I mean I could have lived in five different towns, started five different journeys, caught five lifetimes worth of Pokèmon and befriend every one of them, I could have even eaten five lifetimes worth of food, and at the same time…" I swallowed as I finally let my feelings go. "fall in love with the same girl, five times. I just wish that you wouldn't have been put into this position. I've failed you as a friend." I start to look down to keep myself from crying, but at that moment I could feel pressure take hold of my hand. I looked up to see that May was awake and she was squeezing my hand.

"Ash, none of that was your fault, I was the one who pressured you to tell me. And now I understand why you were hesitant to tell me who you liked. I'm the one you love, aren't I?"

I could feel my heartbeat quicken and my face heat up, but there was no hiding that fact now. Even if I thought that she was still asleep she heard every word that I said. I guess it was easier to tell the person that you love them when you think that they are not listening. "Yes May, you are." I respond to her. "For quite a while I have been attracted to you. I don't know exactly when it truly became love but everything is exactly as I said."

"Well Ash, I'm sorry to say, but I'm not sure if I can say the same thing to you."

As she said this I could feel my heart sink further than I have ever felt before. I felt almost as if I could just crawl into a corner and die.

"but, what I do know is that you are the best friend that I have ever had," she continued while starting to blush, "the reason that I have to say that is because I'm not sure exactly what love is or what is feels like. The thing that doesn't confuse me though is that I know that I can fully trust you with anything and I feel safe when I'm around you. I would also do almost anything for you as long as you asked it. But other than that I'm not sure. I'm so sorry Ash." After she finished she held her head down, almost as in shame of what she said. But on the contrary, those words that she said boosted my mood far more than she could have imagined.

"_She said that she doesn't love me because she doesn't understand it? And the way that she describes me is very close to the way that I feel towards her. I still have a chance! I have to ask her."_

"May, I understand what you said and that's just fine. I love you too much to force you into anything that you would feel uncomfortable with, including any type of relationship with me. But I have one last question to ask you."

With that she looks up with a few small tears in her sapphire eyes and I just stare into hers, smile, and reach into my pocket. I pull out the item that I bought for her earlier today, before Team Rocket's attack. It was a long blue velvet case that contained an item that I thought she would love. As I gave it to her, her eyes couldn't hide her excitement.

"Is this for me Ash?"

"Yes, but I want you to open it before I can ask you my final question."

She opened it slowly. Inside was a gold locket with a detailed image of a Torchic on one side and an image of Eevee of the same quality on the reverse side. They were made so that the image was elevated toward the onlooker. Inside were two spots for pictures.

"Ash it's beautiful, but how were you able to afford this? I can't accept this."

"Don't worry about that May. Do you really think the offer to become a Frontier Brain was the only thing I won for beating the Battle Frontier? No matter how today ends it is yours to do as you wish. Now for my final question. May, would you join me in traveling through Sinnoh?"

With that she gave the biggest smile I've ever seen her make.

"Of course I will!" She yelled as she lunged at me to give me a big hug. "Of course I will; I was afraid that you didn't want me to join you and that's why I was planning on heading to Johto."

May then got up off of me and stood up to put the locket on. It looked perfect on her, just as I saw in my dream. As I got up May started to speak again.

"Ash, I'm glad that you asked me to come with you to Sinnoh, I was starting to feel that I was a burden to you."

"May you will never be a burden to me, I love having you around."

Then she did what I never thought would happen, she kissed me on the cheek. After all the waiting my first kiss received was from the girl I loved and it was better than I could have ever imagined. I could feel myself turn many shades of red.

"Thank you for everything today Ash, it means a lot to me. And I love the locket; I promise that the first picture I put in here will be of you."

"Anytime May, anytime." I say as I guide her back to the bed, "now you should get back to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow and we still need to get home before the feast starts. I'll have Sceptile get the things you bought today, so just relax and I'll take care of everything."

"Thank you Ash, today has been the best day of my life." she said as she drifted back into sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was five years ago. I traveled around Sinnoh with May right next to me. I was joined up by the blue haired girl from my dream who was an amateur coordinator named Dawn and soon after by Brock. That year I won the Sinnoh league and a few weeks later May won the Sinnoh Super Contest, beating Dawn in the process. After that I went back and reentered the Indigo, Johto, and Hoenn leagues. I picked up first place in the Indigo and placing second in the last two. All the while May followed, competing in the Johto Grand Festival and the Hoenn Grand Festival. Unlike me she was able to win both, of course it helped that most of her rivals weren't in the Johto festival but she was able to beat Solidad and Drew back in Hoenn. I am very proud of how far she has come from when we first met.

I once again find myself in a large stadium, but this time I know where I am. I am standing in my own stadium that Scott had built for me when I finally agreed to become a Frontier Brain, and around me are the people that came to watch one of my biggest battles to date. Across from me stands Cynthia, Sinnoh champion and the lady in black I remember from my dream so long ago. I look out and see the last moments of our battle.

"Pikachu finish him off with Iron Tail!"

"Pika!"

The next moment Pikachu's tail started to glow and hit the Garchomp square in the head. Garchomp fell down hard.

"This battle's over! And the winner of this battle is the Frontier Brain, Ash Ketchum!"

I look out again to the battle field as Pikachu running back to me jumping into my arms. I give him a quick hug and start to wave to the crowd. I look around and see the section reserved for friends and family. As before all the people I knew from my travels were there watching my battle and now applauding at my victory. As I look down I can see that brown haired blue eyed angel running up to me, the same locket still swinging from her neck. I smiled as my girlfriend came and gave me a hug. As her hug loosened she then finished with a kiss. Five years ago I would have given anything to feel what I was feeling now. By now I know how her kiss feels and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Congratulations Ash, I knew you could win."

"Thanks May, you know that means a lot to me hearing that."

"Ya I know, but you still wouldn't be able to do all of this without me." She joked as she gave me another hug. As she did I was able to feel the item in my pocket, and I think she was able to feel it as well.

"Ash? What's that in you pocket?"

I just smile in return and as I take it out I start to get down on one knee and the stadium fell into a hush. When she saw the small box her eyes grew large, and looked as is if the world was unfolding before her. She gave an audible gasp as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Ash… Is that?" May finally got out. I opened the box to reveal a diamond ring.

"May, we've traveled for years together as best friends and then the day finally came when we officially became a couple. I've watched and helped you grow from an unsure Pokèmon trainer to one of the best coordinators in the world. As we traveled I came to find comfort in your laugh and in your very presence. By this time I don't know if I would be able to live without that feeling of being next to you. So I have to ask you this one question, would you allow me the honor of becoming my bride?"

As I finished I waited for the answer that I knew would be coming. I figured that there was a good chance that I knew the answer but the possibility of the other still remains. And it was that possibility that made me nervous, but I was still confident enough that I wanted to hear her answer, even if it killed me.

"Of course Ash, I would be honored to become your wife." May said as she started to cry tears of joy. "These past few years have been unforgettable, and even if I was unsure of our relationship five years ago when we set out for Sinnoh I know exactly what I want right now, and the only thing I want at this moment is you."

She helped me up from the ground and brought me into a big hug.

"I love you Ash Ketchum."

"I love you too May Maple."

As I finished, the stadium was once again filled with roars of approval. But all that meant nothing to me, the only thing on my mind was my new fiancée right in front of my eyes. To us we were the only ones that inhabited the place, and so I went down to kiss my future wife and seal my glorious future with the woman I love.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there's the end of my second story. And before I hear anything, I know that the Team Rocket motto is outdated but that is my favorite motto. And besides it was the only one that I can remember, and my lazy self didn't want to look up the Battle Frontier motto. Well hope you guys liked the story, I love hearing your guy's opinions so please review!


End file.
